What Could Have Been
by AutumnMarieEllis
Summary: How i think next season should play out, starting from "at worlds end". Spoilers. Please review, this is my first Greek fanfic. C&C of course.
1. Recap

**I do not own greek or any of the characters!**

Recap

Cappie's sitting on the roof of the Kappa Tau House. He still can't believe he had the nerve to reject Casey. After everything he'd done to win her back. He had rejected her in the end.

He was staring off into the distance when he heard someone else climb onto the roof. He glanced over to see Ashleigh. She sat down next to him, and as much as he wanted to scream at her for coming out here, because everyone knew it was because he wanted away from people, he was also mildly curious as to why she would be out here in the first place.

After a Few Moments she finally says something. "So, Casey broke up with Max."

This shocked him, he turned to see if she was just screwing with him. But the look on her face was sincere. He knew he should be jumping from joy. But he couldn't. This, as he'd said before, was just some post traumatic stress reaction and it'd wear off. She'd regret breaking up with Max and regret coming to see him, and kissing him like she had before.

He realized Ashliegh was waiting for a reaction. He looked back off into the distance. "I see." Almost nodding to himself.

"Because of you." He closed his eyes. Again, he should be happy. But she would regret it. Everything would soon sort itself out.

"And she's going to break up with the next guy cause of you, and the guy after that, and she's going to keep doing it, because for some odd reason, you're the one she's supposed to be with." She looked at him, Sincere as always, but couldn't she see that he couldn't bear this again? It was killing him inside, but he couldn't show his sorrow, he'd never been that kind of person. He always pretended not to care, even when it was a huge thing… that's why him and Casey didn't work out. He wasn't the right one for him.

Even as he thought it, he knew it wasn't true.

He pursed his lips and looked up at the sky, at the stars.

"Okay Everybody!" Beaver Shouted from below, "It's almost midnight, Let the countdown for the end of the World begin!!!!!!!!"

Everyone started shouting. "10…9…8…7…"

"It's the end of the world Cappie, What're you going to do?"

* * * * *

He looked back off into the distance, and sighed.

Then he got up.

And Ran.

"Yay" Smiled Ashleigh, and followed Cappie Down to join Fisher.

**Please review!!! This is my first greek fanfic, and I'd love your input!!! :P**

**P.s. don't you just love the Cappie and Casey pairing?!?!?**

**~Olive**


	2. Karmic Synergy

**I do NOT own greek or any of the characters, just the plot of this story.**

Karmic Synergy

Running down Greek row was a serious task…. Especially for Cappie. It was like the weight of the world rested on his shoulders. He had to get there though. He pushed himself faster, and tried to get rid of the weight from his shoulders.

When he got in front of the ZBZ house, only one light was on. He could see Casey in her ZBZ pajamas. He went up to the front door and didn't bother knock, or even press the doorbell. He just walked right in.

After all these years, he still knew where Casey's room was. He opened the door. she was looking away from the door, but apparently heard it open.

"I screwed everything up Ash," She said, tears in her voice, "I screwed it up with Cappie and I don't know what I'm going to do." Then she turned around.

The words were exactly what he needed. Even if they were directed towards Ashleigh, the meaning was still the same.

"Oh God." She said and turned back around too look out the window, wiped away her tears, took a deep breath, and turned to face Cappie. "Hey Cap." She said, trying to put on a brave face.

He took two steps closer to Casey. He still was silent.

"Wait, why are you here?" she just sat there waiting for an answer.

He sighed, "Ashleigh came to see me." She blinked.

"She told me you broke up with Max." She blinked twice, then looked out the window.

She laughed sarcastically and weakly. "Yeah."

"Because of me." Her head snapped around.

"Whoa. Where'd she get that from? That's NOT true." She looked defiant for a minute, then said, "Not entirely." and looked at the ground.

Cappie looked too. There was a little box on the ground. The size of lipstick.

"Runway Diva Extraordinaire." He still didn't get it. And she seemed to sense his confusion. "Max brought it back from England; I'm debating whether to open it."

"Ah." Silence. And more silence. He sat down on her bed, still nothing.

Cappie couldn't bear it anymore. He took a deep breath.

"As much as I'd like to say something witty right now, I'm not sure that's the subject we should be talking about." She looked him in the eye for the first time.

"Everything I said earlier was true. I mean, in the closet. This isn't just because of the Manhole. " They both smiled weakly. "This isn't just some fleeting thought. This is how I've felt for a long time. I made a list. Of pros and cons. And I realized what my problem all along has been."

It was her turn to take a deep breath and get the confidence to say it.

"I'm in love with you Cappie. I've tried to deny it, so many times. But I've finally figured it all out." She stood up. His breath caught as she sat down next to him. "I'm not over you. All this time, I've loved you. Cappie. I love you."

They were inches away now.

"I… wasn't completely honest with you earlier." She cocked her head to the side just a tiny bit, but enough for him to explain further. He laid back on the bed. "It's my party. The end of the world, you know?! And I told you the world wasn't going to end tonight. But that's not true. That's why I came. If the world ends, right now, I want to be with you." There were tears welling in her eyes now. She laid next to him and curled up against him. He put his arms around her. "I love you.

Against his chest, where he couldn't see, she let the tears spill over.

**Please Please Please Review!!!**

**I'm not sure I'm going to make another chapter. **

**Even if you don't have an account, you can review on my story!!!**

**Plzplzplzplzplzplzplzplzplzplzplzplzplzplzplzplz**

**!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Finally

**Review people!!!**

**I do not own Greek or the characters, only the plot of this story.**

Casey opens her eyes. Last night was the end of the world, and she had survived. Everything that had happened last night came flooding back, Cappie coming to see her, and their heartfelt conversation. Her eyes still ached from the tears.

She was still in Cappie's arms. They'd fallen asleep together. It was just like when they used to be together, late nights studying together and finally falling asleep less than an hour before they were supposed to wake up.

He finally stirred and squeezed Casey to him before opening his eyes, as if he thought she were just an illusion.

"Did yesterday actually happen?" He asked her.

"I think so." She laughed.

They looked at each other, they got slightly closer, then a little bit closer. Finally their lips were millimeters apart.

"Wait." Casey said and pulled away, just a little bit. "So, you love me?"

He laughed. "Yep. It seems so." Then pulled her closer for a kiss. It was long and gentle, soft and sweet. It was perfect. A perfect moment, a perfect start to a perfect day.

"I love you Casey Cartwright. The question is, do _you_ love me?" He stared into her eyes.

"I love you. More than I've loved anyone else in the world. Ever. Except maybe Rusty, but he's my brother so that doesn't really count." She shifted so that she was on her back facing the ceiling.

"Ah. Spitter! How've you two been lately?"

"Er. Fine. And anyway where'd you get that name anyway? I mean Spitter?"

"Wait, you never heard the story?" She shook her head. "When he drinks tequila he spits it. Remember. Evan at Dobbler's?"

"Oh, I get it. So you were never actually being nice to Evan? Just making Rusty spit all over Evan."

"Oh, you know me so well!" He kissed the top of her head.

* * * * *

After they had talked, for what seemed like forever, their door opened. It was Ashleigh, wearing the same thing from the night before.

"Oh my God!" She nearly screamed. A bunch of girls came running in, including Rebecca, who had been jealous of Jordan and Rusty the night before. Why was it that every time Casey was the slightest bit happy, Rebecca was the slightest bit mad, and vice versa?

"Umm… Bye." Ashleigh said to all the girls and closed the door on them, but remained in the room. She looked at them with her mouth wide open.

"I mean I thought, but in one night. God. You guys are quick." Ashleigh said, exasperated.

"Wait. No, no, no, no, no. Nothing happened. We talked." They looked at each other. "Yeah, just talking." Casey said, trying to explain it to Ashleigh.

"This is my cue." Said Cappie, getting up.

"No, stay. I'll leave. You were here first. I invaded." Ashleigh insisted.

"No, really. With everything going on, there's probably a big cleanup for the party last night. The end of the world you know. Huge mess." He'd made his way to the door. He waved and left.

As much as Casey wanted to beg him to stay, he was probably right. It would have been a huge mess for that party. It'd changed everything for her.

Ashleigh looked at her meaningfully.

"What?"

"So…!" Ashleigh asked, or implied excitedly, and plopped down next to Casey on the bed.

"Thank you. So much. I don't know what you said to him, or how. But thank you." Casey put her arms around Ashleigh and hugged her.

"Hey, enough with the squeezy. I want the details!" So Casey told her everything. Every. Single. Detail. Ashliegh was relentless.

"Jeez Ash, I haven't seen you this Excited since the Hotness Monster."

"Drew. And I have Fisher now… but mmmmm." Casey threw a pillow at her.

"But I mean… are you guys together again now???" Ashleigh inquired.

"I don't know." She flopped back down on the bed.

Ashliegh joined her in laying down. "Well I mean, as long as you're happy. I am, especially after the whole kicking it to Frannie yesterday. I think I'll be happy for a year."

"Oh. I didn't tell you!!!!!!!!" she bolted upright in the bed.

"Tell me what?!?" She sat up too.

"Frannie. She came here last night. She says she's disbanding the IKIs!"

"Oh my god! No Way!" Ashliegh stood up. "Lets do a happy dance!" She pulled Casey up with her, put on some good music and they danced for what seemed like forever until they flopped back down on their beds.

"You know. I haven't really been this happy since freshman year." Casey grinned.

"I do know. And I'm glad you're happy."

* * * * *

Cappie didn't want to leave, but he felt he should let the girls talk. He didn't want to ever leave Casey's side, because every time he did something bad happened.

But when he walked up to the Kappa Tau house, he realized that it was good that he left. Stuff was strewn everywhere on the lawn, and it really was a huge party that they would need 2 weeks to recover from. And least some of them would, like Wade who was asleep on the lawn.

When he got into the house it was worse. It hadn't ever been this bad, but he couldn't peel the grin off his face. Casey finally was his.

The door opened behind him and Rusty walked in.

"Wow. This is going to take a while. And what's with you?" Rusty asked Cappie when he noticed the grin.

"Your sister Spitter. That's what."

"Wait, you two are together again?"

"I'm not really sure, but apparently."

"Well, then we're really brothers. I mean… if you're with my sister, we're like brothers." Rusty smiled.

"Speaking of girls, where's yours?" Cappie asked Rusty, and his face fell.

"She's probably back at the ZBZ house. But I don't know. I mean, I saw Max last night, he said 'never pick the girl, they'll always leave you.' And it kinda, I don't know, struck something."

"That's not true! Look at me, Casey picked me. Max had just been dumped, and was probably drunk. Was he drunk? 'Cause that's just a weird thing to say, I mean… I feel bad for him but right now I'm re-"

"Yeah, Beaver's molten lava madness."

"Oooh."

"Yeah, and now I'm having doubts, about Jordan, which I shouldn't but..." He sighed and plopped down on the only not-covered-with-food-or-people spot on the couch.

"Just wait. You'll know what to do." Cappie left and went upstairs to his room.

Rusty sat on the couch, contemplating him and Jordan. Then his phone rang. It was Jordan.

"Hey." Said Rusty.

"Hey, where are you? I stopped by your apartment and no one was there. I was getting worried."

"Yeah, sorry, I woke up really earlier and came over to the Kappa Tau house."

"Oh, well, I'll come over there then."

"Umm, how about we meet somewhere. It's kind of a mess over here, end of the world and all."

"Umm, okay. Say, Coffee Bean, 20 minutes?"

"Yeah. See you then." He shut his phone. Sighed, and left.

**I decided to put in a little bit of Ashleigh and some Rusty/Jordan. **

**What do you think?**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!**

**~Olive**


	4. Miss U Already

**Hey, I have been a bit busy, so it's taken me a few days to update…**

**Please Review!!!!!**

**I do not own Greek or the characters, just the plot of this story. **

Casey and Ashleigh were in their room, talking, when someone knocked on the door. Ashleigh looked at Casey quizzically, then got up to open the door.

"Hey." Rebecca said. "Can I come in?"

"I guess so." Ashleigh moved so Rebecca could come in.

"Look, Becs, I know this is a little weird for you and everything, it's like there's this love quadrangle or whatever between you, me, Cappie, and Evan. And I'm sorry if me being with Cappie is hurtful, but I really do care about you." Casey smiled.

"I know, and I know that nothing can keep you and Cappie apart, even me. And you care about me? How awkward for you." They both started laughing. Ashleigh had slipped out unnoticed during Casey's little speech.

"I am really sorry for how I acted before, when I was a pledge. I was dumb and naive and I didn't see how good of a friend you could be."

"Awww. Becs come here!" They hugged. Casey was glad that things could be okay with her and Rebecca even when Casey was with Cappie.

"And, fyi, Cappie's real name is –" and she whispered it into Casey's ear.

"Oh My God! And how do you know?" Casey asked, stunned.

"Well, me and Cappie met when I was doing this study for my psychology class, and he had to put in his real name, and now I know it, and can tell everyone, and humiliate him." She grinned. And Casey hit her playfully in the arm.

"Wow, umm, okay, I can see why he's Cappie then. Just don't humiliate him, he's kinda my boyfriend now." Casey laughed. Then she noticed the little box of lipstick. "Ooo. Do you think I should open it?"

"What is it?" Rebecca asked, curious.

"Max brought it back from England, it's Runway Diva Extraordinaire." She slimed at Rebecca.

"I call it!" and ran for it, but Casey was quicker. She grabbed it off the ground.

"I just thought that I'm over Max, because I love Cappie now. Well, not now, I have, it's just, I thought I'd be fine now, but I'm still not able to open it." Casey sighed.

"Come on! This is Runway Diva Extraordinaire! Not even _I_ can get it! It's not like it's tainted or anything… it's just lipstick" Rebecca couldn't believe it. This is the most coveted lipstick on the planet. And she had some. Now Rebecca was jealous again.

"But it is tainted, not literally. But it's just, Max."

"Here, let me open it for you." Becs held out her hand.

"Uh, no thank you! If I do that I'll never see it again except for on your lips."

"Then close your eyes and just do it… what bad could it do?"

"Okay, fine." Casey pulled on the ribbon and the bow fell off. Then she slowly lifted the lid. And there it was.

"Now, that wasn't so bad was it?"

"I guess not. Here, try it on. But stay in this room." She held out her hand to Rebecca.

"Are you sure?" She asked, a slight warning in her voice, but a sly smile on her lips.

"Sure."

Rebecca's hand flew out so fast she almost couldn't see it, and she was off, out the door.

"Get back here right now!" Casey screamed and ran after her.

* * * * *

Cappie had agreed to meet Casey at the Espresso Farm to talk. They still needed to figure out where they stood.

Were they Boyfriend/Girlfriend? I mean, what else could they be? But it was so confusing, and as Casey walked over to where Cappie was sitting, it didn't seem as easy as she thought it was going to be. It wasn't hard, but she got butterflies like never before.

"Hey, Cap." It was starting to seem like that was what she said every time she didn't know what to say to him, when she was embarrassed or uncomfortable.

"Hey, Case." He didn't know what to do, should he kiss her cheek, her lips, hug her, or not do anything?

There were two latte's sitting on the table.

"God, I don't know what to say." Casey looked down and sipped her coffee.

"Well, lets start over." Cappie said,

"What?"

"Like, let's have a mixer. The KT's and ZBZ's. and it'll be like a date, only less romantic." Cappie smiled as Casey looked up.

"That's just like you. Okay, I'll talk to Betsy and Ashleigh about it. We'll see wat we can arrange…" She glanced at her watch "Oh, gotta run, class starts in 10 mins." Casey kissed his cheek and ran off.

He typed into his phone:

**Miss U already**

Then Casey came back into view, speed walking towards him.

When she was close she said, "You too." and kissed him on the lips. It felt like forever, even though it was only brief, "Love you" she whispered, then louder; "Class is this way anyway." And she headed off into the opposite direction she went in before.

**Hope you like the 4****th**** Chapter, and sorry again that it took so long to update!**

**~Olive**

**P.S. REVIEW!!!!! (please?)**


End file.
